


Self [S]tudy

by Noble_Nook



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Voyeurism, Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: After days of being inconvenienced yet captivated with a growing problem, 9S finally deals with it.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Self [S]tudy

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi in case you didn't know I've been obsessed with Nier for like two years now. I wrote the majority of this on a total whim and it came together enough that I decided to try and make something of it, though it might be rough around the edges. My first (of hopefully many) Nier fics!

9S inhales another uncertain, hesitant sigh as he leans back on his hands for a moment. His pulse is rising even while he tries to keep himself composed. A subtle, nervous laugh forms in his lungs that he can’t seem to help while his mind briefly lingers on his predicament. 

He wasn’t sure what the thing between his legs was, nor did he understand why it seemingly shifts in density and mass at inconvenient times. Increasingly _inconvenient_ times, at that. As much as an issue as it was, his interest was quickly piqued. It was a twofold issue, something that plagued him yet captivated his interest. A problem he didn't have an understanding of, but one that was oddly enjoyable to have.

For better or worse. It had definitely started leaning towards the latter, though.

Patrols and missions with 2B had become somewhat challenging, for example, doubly so whenever her outfit took damage. He'd even started making the effort to ensure she went up ladders after him whenever he could, which wasn't quite as frequent as he'd have liked. There was a chance she’d know what was plaguing him, though, a possibility he’d thought on a few times near the start of all this.

Considering the fact that it’s something otherwise hidden between his legs and typically beneath multiple layers of clothing, however, he decided it best not to ask her about it. Much less anyone at the Bunker, if only because doing so seemed even more...improper. Not to mention that he had no idea how to explain this to someone like 21O without it coming across poorly.

The idea of bringing it up to the Commander, the one person who might be best suited to explain the seemingly useless tool, had come up initially but was something he soundly rejected.

So, with no clear avenues, he kept his curiosities to himself. Opting to instead try and sate them by relying on old world artifacts to explain his increasingly frequent problem. There wasn’t much in the various archives that aligned with his research and he had to be somewhat secretive about obtaining some of it, but gradually he found enough to point him in some direction.

A compilation of book pages, a stray magazine or two and even an odd, poorly lit recording was the most he managed to dig up. He'd had trouble going through some of it, both due to it being incomplete and due to an internal reaction that cropped up whenever he tried. The video was something he'd barely been able to start, let alone actually watch all the way through more than once.

All of that, what little there was, had led the Scanner to where he was now: a semi-secluded, shallow cave located just beneath the wreckage of an old building.

Not exactly optimal conditions, but conducting such experiments on himself in the Bunker just seemed too risky for his own well being. He’d been lucky no one came to his door when his pants were down as is, after all, and didn't want to push it. There were surely a few cameras, too, or some way of observing the occupants and he figured he'd put on enough of a show by now.

The next issue was where else there was to go. Luckily for him, he'd been scheduled for a trip to Earth's surface. The beautifully destroyed city allowed for plenty of hiding places, so it didn't take him long to decide where he needed to go. To slip away, he simply told 2B he had something to attend to just outside the Resistance Camp. Granted, he wasn’t even sure what he’d said. His true intentions during this otherwise routine patrol had made it difficult for him to keep track of his other thoughts.

She seemed to buy it, for better or worse, or at least didn't immediately pursue. As far as he knew, at least, and again his mind was a bit too preoccupied to think rationally. 

He inhales again while adjusting his position. The heels of his boots dig slightly into the dirt beneath them and his fingertips nervously hook around the waistband of his black shorts. The Scanner’s breath hitches when the garment goes sliding down his legs, made even worse when the tool between his legs springs out.

Oddly enough, even the mere action of stripping down like this seem to trigger a reaction. He notices his breath a bit heavier than usual, too, and something feels as if it’s coursing through his circuits. 

He’s unsure if there’s a specific word for the feeling, but _electric_ seems to fit.

Finally, 9S exhales, staring down at the twitching length between his legs. It’s standing upright and at attention, as pale as the rest of his body. Maybe not all of him at this moment, though, as his face feels about as bright red as it probably looks.

The color dims once his gloved fingers wrap tightly around his cock. 

_Cock_. 

It stuck in his head for a moment.

That word had cropped up more than most others. It sounds more appealing than what he assumed the proper term was at this point, so he decides he’ll stick with it. He was sure that referred to a type of bird and didn't know what that could possibly have to do with this, but mentally shrugged regardless.

“Nngh.” The Scanner grunts, pushing his hand forward and tugging synthetic skin along with it. That electric feeling from earlier triples in the process, and only feels even better as he slides his palm back down along his shaft.

It’s intoxicating, like one of those E-Drugs. At least, this is what he imagines one of those feels like. The sensations are so powerful and overwhelming, in fact, that the unit barely noticed his pace jump to a faster, more thorough pumping along his cock.

9S tried to keep his free hand up to his mouth in effort to keep himself from getting too loud. The cave wasn’t too deep, so his pleasure moaning hardly echoed off the walls; even when he lost the rest of his composure and dropped his hand to fondle the equally mysterious...sack that hung beneath his length. That part seemed tied to the cock, though nothing in his efforts explained why.

Still, it was an impulse he didn’t question, though the same could be said of this whole experiment at this point. His fingers danced on the skin he never even knew was sensitive until now, groping and grabbing himself while the opposite hand continued along the track it held.

The leather of his glove ran into the white patch of hairs around his base multiple times per second, his breathing quickly becoming shakier and more uneven. It was as if something was charging up within his body, another exciting sensation he was eager to explore. Considering his fast pace, it wouldn’t take much longer, either.

With his mind and body yearning for more, he sought to further his pleasure for however much longer he could keep this up. A few of the magazines and the video pointed to another person being involved... _maybe 2B_ -

The thought of getting her involved, let alone seeing him like _this_ , seemed to sting. It also heightened his current sensations, infusing a slightly different, more shameful feeling. Something to look into later, perhaps.

In lieu of another person, however, 9S decided to stand on his own two feet. He inhaled shapely as he found his footing again, knees weaker than he’d expected, and exhaled after tightening his grip and beginning to thrust.

“Ah, damn.” The scanner groaned, unabashedly fucking his own hand with a growing sense of glee. His brow furrowed beneath his blindfold, teeth gritting the faster his hips moved at the makeshift hole. His opposite hand found its way under his jacket, mindlessly pinching and twisting at the light pink flesh on the left side of his chest until.

“Oh, er,” the unit started to seize up, hand trembling along his shaft as he delivered a few more, slower strokes. It was as if his processors were being overloaded. He wasn’t sure what was going on but with no alarms going off, it didn’t stay his hand.

“Shit, shit, two-ah! _2B!_ ” 9S cried, his fingers wrapped around his base as release shot from the tip of his cock. A strange white liquid poured out of him, he’d never seen anything like it before. Instinctively, amidst his fidgeting, his free hand moved down to collect some of it, a few drops leaking onto the edge of his tunic in the process.

His chest gradually relaxed after a few minutes passed, the climax ending moments before he started to unwind. Cautiously, the Scanner dropped back onto his previous seat to better catch his breath.

 _That was...exhilarating_. 9S thought, admiring the way his cock slowly grew more flaccid. The strangely sticky substance coated his legs, and before long he found himself examining the amount he’d collected in his hand.

It didn’t match anything in his databanks, and the various research he’d done didn’t point to anything like this. The word orgasm had come up, but was this what that was? An orgasm?

In his pleasures haze, the unit started to bring his hand closer. He had no idea what the point of this substance was, but...maybe it was meant to go back in? Humanity did have odd consumption habits, after all, so...

Before he could get his fingers any closer, a shadow covered him and snapped him from his trance. He swallowed a lump and nervously looked up at the figure.

“2...B, I...” 9S muttered, too worn down to even try and cover his shame. She must have heard his groaning, he figured. Or maybe she’d seen the whole thing.

Curiously, his cock started to rise at the possibility of either option.

“9S.” 2B replies to his aimless muttering and moaning, her flat tone betrayed by an uncommon yet oddly... _electrifying_ smirk on her lips.

“I-I can explain, wait, look-” 9S squirms, trying to pull himself upright before a gloved hand pushes his chest back down. It instantly set in that, no, she hadn't bought it. Of course she didn't. She's 2B, after all. 

He'll have to mentally chastise his own foolishness later, should he make it out of his cave.

She steps in closer without a word, moving a fingertip to his lips as she dips in close to his face. Her breath sends a shiver up his spine and makes his cock throb, something made worse - or better - when 2B wraps her grasp around his length. It's not something he's against, and it takes effort for him to stay in the moment and not melt in her hand.

“9S...What you were doing...” 2B tried again. A slight tingle of red coated her cheeks, but he dare not mention that. It’s best not to interrupt her at all, he decides, given his currently compromised position. Not that it would have been an issue as she fell again to silence.

So he waits, for what feels like too long. He’d never seen her seem to hesitate like this before. Maybe she knew what he’d been doing better than he did and was thinking on ample, appropriate punishment. The word punishment lingered in his quickly moving thought train and seemed to cause internal excitement. Another odd quirk he’d look into, should he survive this encounter.

Then the idea that maybe she was simply lost in thought, trying to process what she’d heard and seen, crossed his mind. Not knowing what that was exactly, along with her presumably staring holes into him, caused another jolt to shoot up his back. Less exciting than the punishment option, but a similar feeling all the same. 

It was almost as if he was hoping she’d seen him stroking himself.

She exhaled, loudly through her nose, snapping him back to full attention in more ways than one. Then, after the eternity passed, 2B’s lips parted again and she spoke more firmly. More direct and certain in her tone.

“9S,”

He attempted to brace for whatever she was going to say when her lips curled, but nothing could have prepared him for her words. For her... _command_.

“Do that again.”


End file.
